


Shopping for Presents

by fuzzyfying



Series: December Fanfiction Challenge [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Stiles is dead, i'm warning you now, lexi fic, this is the only unfun fic in the bunch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzyfying/pseuds/fuzzyfying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dec 20: Shopping for Presents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping for Presents

Lydia, when you asked me what I’d do for the people I love - what I’d do for you - “Anything” was not meant to encompass _shopping._

“Oh come off it Derek, you still have another two hours before you’re allowed to start complaining.”

“Lydia.” Derek warned.

The strawberry blonde inhaled deeply, ignoring him, “You smell that?” She flashed a grin in his direction, “Nothing smells more like Christmas than the mall in December.”

“You mean nothing smells more like corporate capitalism being shoved down the throat of the masses than bourgeoisie–”

“–and bah humbug to you too Mr. Scrooge.” Lydia rolled her eyes and swiped gently at his nose. “and I don’t care how right you are, Christmas comes first.” smiling, she sashayed forward at a punishing clip, sharp eyes scanning through the crowds as she visibly compiled a mental agenda. Derek sighed and plodded along behind as reluctantly as possible while still keeping up.

 

“Lydia, it’s been well over two hours - can we go home now? I think you’ve bought the whole store.” Derek’s voice was muffled by the mountain of boxes that lay securely in his arms and arched well above his head.

“We still have to get things for Kira, Malia, Scott, Allison, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac.”

“But you said-”

“I said you could start complaining after two hours, not that we could leave.”

“Wait, who _have_ we gotten presents for?”

“Danny, Liam, Sheriff Stilinski, Ms. McCall, and everyone on the lacrosse team.”

“Why?”

“Your credit card felt like being generous.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you too.” Derek scoffed playfully.

He felt, rather than smelled, Lydia’s scent go soft as she suddenly slipped out of mission-mode, “I do love you, you know. I mean, I know you know, on a conscious level, but sometimes… Sometimes it’s not all there and I get that. You’re not Jackson, and you’re never going to replace him, but I’m not Stiles, and, like, I get it. I get you. And I love you. A lot.”

Derek took a deep breath. Sometime Lydia acted so much like Stiles it hurt.

“You miss him.” It wasn’t a question.

“You know I do.”

“Yeah.”

In the beat of silence that followed Derek felt something in his chest unravel and fade, a looseness he hadn’t known he was supposed to have in his place.

Just like a switch had flipped, Lydia was back in full force, “Here, take these,” she ordered, tossing a couple more gifts to the pile, “and let’s go to the next shop.”

“Great. You know, I’ve been needing a more demanding work out.”

“Hey, I’m not the one with werewolf strength.”

“Wait, Lydia, are you carrying _anything_?”

“Hurry up, Sourwolf, you’re falling behind!”

Derek just sighed, smiling despite himself, and followed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Handle with care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190487) by [WarwomanWay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay)




End file.
